The Room Next Door
by Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: WARNING: GRAPHIC HOT LEMON ALERT! "Oh, right!" Nai said, looking at Yogi with wide eyes. "What's sex?" Upon the word, Yogi's erection grew, and it was now pressing impatiently at the seat of Gareki's trousers. "How about I show you?" Yogi said.


It was one of those nights. Hirato and Tsukitachi had drunk far too much, and were doing the deed rather loudly in an empty work room. And that room unfortunately happened to be directly next to where Gareki and Nai were trying to sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gareki groaned as a particularly loud cry sounded next door. "How the hell am I supposed to sleep with those two going at it all night?"

"What exactly are they doing, Gareki?" Nai asked innocently, rolling over to look quizzically at the elder boy.

"You really don't want to know," Gareki replied, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh," Nai said, smiling and turning onto his back. "Ok then."

He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep once again. But his overly sensitive hearing kept picking up noises, strange noises he had never heard before. Odd moans and pants and the occasional passionate shout of a name. It was all extremely confusing, and not the easiest night he had ever lived through. Although the two Captains next door seemed to be having a riot.

Several minutes passed, during which everything was quiet. A faint glimmer of hope entered Gareki's mind and he lay back down, closing his eyes in a moment of peace.

"Oh god, Hirato!"

An emphatic moan exploded from the room next door, accompanied by the sound of furniture repeatedly hitting the wall. Gareki groaned openly and rolled onto his front, pressing his face into the pillow in a pointless attempt to block out the hurricane of sound.

"Gareki?" Nai asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" replied the teen, turning to face him.

"What they're doing sounds like fun, maybe we could play too?" Nai wondered, his crimson eyes gazing into Gareki's blue orbs.

A horrified feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach and panic closed in around him. This could not be happening, it was too outrageous.

"No way!" Gareki blurted out, slightly louder and desperate sounding than he had intended.

Nai stared a little.

"I... I mean," Gareki stumbled, trying to recover himself. "I don't think it's a good idea, that's all."

"What are they doing?" Nai asked again. "Is it something illegal?"

At that moment, Gareki's answer was cut off by a loud exclamation.

"Ahh! This is the best sex I've had in ages!"

"Gareki, what's 'sex'?" Nai's voice faltered a little as he spoke the words that Gareki had been waiting for - and dreading - all night long.

A cold sweat washed over his body as he lay beneath his blanket, trying desperately to think of something suitable to say.

But he was spared the trouble of answering by the entrance of Yogi, who looked very flustered.

"Hey guys," he said, closing their bedroom door behind him. "Sorry about all this, hope it hasn't kept you awake."

"Well, as we're not out cold right now, I'd say the answer to that one pretty much explains itself," scoffed Gareki, folding his arms indignantly.

"Awh, I'm sorry you guys!" Yogi wailed, sitting down on the end of Gareki's bed. "Doctor Akari just went in to try and sort them out, so you might be able to sleep in a minute."

A moment passed, but they could hear nothing from next door. Eventually, Gareki broke the silence.

"So what are you doing in here?" he asked Yogi, raising an eyebrow. "You do have a bedroom."

"Oh yeah, well, um... everyone from Airship One is staying here on Airship Two tonight, and Iva insisted on staying with Tsukumo. So I was turned out of our room and I don't want to stay with Jiki! So I was... err... wondering if I could please stay with you?" Yogi garbled, gazing at Gareki with eyes reminiscent of a kitten begging for food.

"No way in hell," Gareki said bluntly turning away from Yogi only to be almost nose to nose with Nai, who had climbed out of bed to stand inches away from him, a hopeful grin on his face.

Gareki leapt backwards in slight shock and almost fell out of the bed. Yogi reacted instinctively, lunging forward and grabbing Gareki from behind. Feeling Yogi's arms around his waist was strange enough, and the confusion was enhanced with Yogi's next words.

"I got you, big guy," he said in a deep whisper, almost breathing the words into the crook of Gareki's neck.

The sensation sent a shiver travelling down his body, right down to his crotch, which burned slightly.

"The hell are you doing?!" Gareki exclaimed, his usual attitude slightly impaired by the lurch he felt deep in his stomach at the feeling of Yogi's arms supporting him. "Get off!"

"Why would I?" Yogi said, holding Gareki closer to him. "You're very warm you know, Gareki."

Feeling very self-conscious of the heat that had coloured his cheeks, Gareki tried to pull away, but Yogi was strong and absolutely refused to let him go. Nai giggled at the look of awkwardness on Gareki's face and startled both the older boys. They'd almost forgotton he was in the room.

Suddenly, a groan from next door directed their attention elsewhere.

"Oh Akari, that's it!"

To his surprise, this didn't annoy Gareki at all (even though Akari had originally intended to stop the fun, not join in with it). In fact, from the combination of being so close to Yogi and the sounds from the neighbouring room; he felt himself becoming a little stiff. A sensation that intensified tenfold when he felt Yogi's slight erection poke him gently from behind.

A tingling shot up and down Gareki's spine like electricity running through a wire. His legs burned and he felt himself throbbing slightly, becoming increasingly hard. In an attempt to rid himself of this uncalled for arousal, he decided to say something, but was surprised at what came out of his mouth.

"Nai!" he cried, and then wondered why on earth he had shouted that. "Um... why don't you ask Yogi what you asked me earlier?"

"Oh, right!" Nai said, looking at Yogi with wide eyes. "What's sex?"

Upon the word, Yogi's erection grew, and it was now pressing impatiently at the seat of Gareki's trousers.

"How about I show you?" Yogi said.

Gareki wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but perhaps unintentionally; Yogi was seducing him. He felt a pang in his stomach and found himself imagining what it would be like to have Yogi inside him, what it would be like to feel him completely, feel them moving together as one.

Evidently, Yogi was serious, as a sudden kiss to the back of the neck snapped Gareki out of his fantasy. Yogi's lips were soft and his tongue was warm and lithe, and Gareki couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. Yogi continued to lick and suck all over Gareki's neck, until his head was tipped back, eyes closed, feeling nothing except immense bliss.

He felt a hand slide around to his stomach and under his shirt, caressing his abdomen and moving up to gently tease his nipples and collarbones, tracing circles at the base of his neck. Fully aware that Nai was watching the whole scene unfold, Gareki moaned breathlessly, his head falling backwards as far as it would go to rest on Yogi's shoulder.

His body now leaning against Yogi's chest, the elder man removed his left arm from around Gareki's waist and ran it through the teen's soft black hair, gently scratching the roots and scalp with his fingernails.

Gareki's chest felt like it was going to explode, and his body felt limp and weak as his head rolled with the motion of Yogi's hand. Everywhere he was touched seemed to emit a warm glow of tender pleasure and he couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed before in his life, least of all in another man's arms.

Yogi's left hand continued to caress his head, whilst his left travelled down his toned stomach and into his trousers to palm his erection.

"Unnnh... haa... ah..." Gareki panted, pushing his hips forward into Yogi's fingers.

He wanted more, even though he was ashamed to admit it. He wanted this, he wanted to lose himself and shout out Yogi's name. Even though Nai was watching, even though everyone on the ship would hear.

Gareki felt his shirt being pulled over his head and he raised his arms, feeling the cool air hit his chest. His trousers soon joined the growing pile on the floor as Yogi's hand delved into his boxers, making direct contact with his member at which he gasped out loud.

Yogi stroked Gareki with one hand, and removed his own shirt with the other, pressing his muscular chest against Gareki's back, the skin-on-skin contact sending a shudder down his spine.

Gareki now had a full on erection, and Yogi wasn't far off. Even Nai could feel himself perking up a little, although he had no idea about it. He was simply transfixed, they both had changed so drastically within minutes. Yogi was suddenly controlling, instead of childish and Gareki was utterly submissive, instead of dominating and protective. Nai couldn't bring himself to look away, even though he had no idea what was going on or why Gareki was reacting this way.

Yogi was now gripping Gareki's length with his entire hand and pumping up and down at a pace that had Gareki lost for words. His every breath was accompanied with a needy moan and he could feel himself heating up fast, and he knew he wasn't far from his climax.

"Ah... Yogi, stop. Can't hold back... much longer," Gareki said between pants.

"Then don't hold back, let it go," Yogi said seductively, increasing the pace of his hand. "Let go Gareki. Won't you come for me?"

This was too much. Gareki felt a coil tighten and release in his stomach and he let out a final shout of ecstasy before he reached his orgasm, exploding all over Yogi's hand.

Yogi smiled to himself at the look of exhaustion on Gareki's face, and the look of shock on Nai's.

"What's the matter Nai?" Yogi asked, smirking as he removed his jeans. "Didn't know people could do that?"

Nai shook his head once, still silent. Gareki hadn't yet recovered and let out a cry of shock when he felt Yogi slide a finger into his already wet entrance. With his free hand, Yogi quickly removed Gareki's boxers and his own, throwing them in Nai's direction.

"Catch!" he exclaimed, looking amusedly over at Nai as he added another finger into Gareki.

"It's wet," Nai said innocently, catching the other boy's underwear. "Why is it wet?"

"Because that's what happens when people feel pleasure," Yogi explained, adding a third finger and making Gareki cry out.

The feeling of Yogi moving inside him was too much, he could feel himself building to climax again. Yogi gripped Gareki tightly and flipped him over onto his back on the bed, before straddling him, removing his hand, and almost immediately pushing his fully erect member inside.

"Nnngh! Ahh!" Gareki moaned, his fringe falling across his face.

Yogi felt his stomach tighten, and he reached up to play with his own nipple, slapping Gareki away as he raised a hand to help.

"You just feel," he commanded, staring down at the pleasure-stricken teen. "Let me do the work."

"Crap," Gareki moaned, feeling Yogi's seductive words wash over him.

The tempo had increased, and Yogi was thrusting into Gareki with a passion, making the younger boy see stars. He was blinded by pleasure, the feeling was completely overwhelming. He could feel his second orgasm approaching quickly and, surprisingly, Yogi could feel his coming too.

"Ahh! Oh... Yogi, I'm gonna come!" Gareki cried, starting to move his hips in time with Yogi's thrusts.

"Me too Gareki," Yogi moaned, trying to keep control of himself.

Nai felt his body becoming hotter and hotter the more his two friends called to each other. His slight erection twitched, and Nai felt an uncontrollable urge to touch himself. Without even knowing what he was doing or why, he reached down a hand and clumsily grabbed his length, trying to move at the same pace as Gareki and Yogi, but it was too much too fast. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, and his hearing picked up all the little noises with perfect accuracy. The soft slip of tongue on tongue as Gareki and Yogi kissed hotly, and their breathless moans and gasps. Nai could also hear the three next door making similar sounds.

Yogi slammed into Gareki so hard he thought he would break, but the teen simply hissed with immense pleasure.

"Ahh! That's it!"

Yogi had found his prostate at last.

Now I've gotcha, he thought, as he jabbed repeatedly on that specific spot with deep motions. Gareki's head was spinning, he couldn't see or feel anything else except this intense feeling of ecstasy and all he wanted to do was scream.

Yogi started to pump Gareki's erection in time with his thrusts and this tipped him completely over the edge. He released spectacularly, crying out at the top of his lungs as he did. As Gareki's walls tightened around him, Yogi came too, before he had the time to pull out. He collapsed, panting, on top of the exhausted teen and lay there for a moment, until he picked up the sound of Nai's anxious voice.

"What is this? What can I feel? It hurts... it burns! Ah! Make it stop, help me!" Nai whimpered.

He had pulled down his trousers and boxers to reveal a swollen erection, which he was eyeing with trepidation. It was a first, so it was a bit much to handle, and Nai had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Come here Nai," Yogi said, holding out a hand towards him.

Nai staggered over, and the closer he came the more this feeling took a hold of him. It was like a fire was burning inside his stomach, and there was only one way to quench it.

As he lowered his shaking form onto the bed, Yogi put a hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his crimson eyes, where tears shimmered from his frustration.

"Do you understand sex, Nai?" Yogi asked, gently stroking up and down Nai's neck.

Even this simple motion made Nai's stomach lurch and he moaned, collapsing into Yogi's lap.

"Ahh! Please, just make it stop... nngh! I can't... handle this!" he panted, groping all over his own body, as if he was losing control.

The mere sight of it was enough to spark another hard-on for Gareki, and he felt a sudden need to help Nai himself. He sat up and reached out a hand, wrapping his fingers around Nai's length.

"Ahhh! Oh, your hand!" Nai cried, almost coming right there and then just from the feeling of someone touching him.

Gareki wasted no time in starting up a pace, although he kept it gentle, remembering that this was Nai's first time. Despite that, Nai knew instinctively how to react. His body started to convulse, his breathing increasing and a flush starting to cover his chest and neck. Gareki picked up the pace a little, and Nai thrust up his hips so hard, it almost disorientated the teen completely. He recovered and matched Nai's speed, creating an unbearable feeling of bliss for him. Subconsciously, Nai tried to return some of this feeling, but he needed guidance. Gently, Yogi placed one of Nai's hands upon Gareki's member and closed his fingers around it.

Gareki let out a shuddering moan, surprised that he wasn't done yet and was still slightly erect. Nai's hand moved in tandem with Gareki's and, as they simultaneously moaned with pleasure, Yogi looked on, touching himself teasingly as he did so.

Then, Gareki did something that made Yogi gasp and grip himself so hard it almost hurt. He reached down to Nai's hole and slid a finger inside, matching the pace of their hands as he moved in and out.

"Nnnngh!" Nai screamed, pumping Gareki for all he was worth as the pleasure overwhelmed him. "Ahh! Feels... so good!"

Yogi groaned a little at the sight and started to touch himself in rhythm with the other two, hearing their cries echoing around the room like the most beautiful music.

Gareki added another finger into Nai, gently moving in circles and sinking in a little deeper. Nai was being amazingly loud, and the teen couldn't wait to find out what he'd sound like when he was inside him, fucking him senseless.

Yogi mirrored Gareki's thoughts without realising it and he moved forward on the bed, helping to slide Nai's trousers off and t-shirt off him completely. His nipples were swollen and red, and became fully hard when Yogi closed his mouth around one, and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"Aahh... nghh.. ohh!" Nai moaned, his eyes drifting closed completely.

Gareki leaned in around Yogi and kissed Nai clumsily, sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch. Nai whimpered into the kiss, falling backwards onto the bed and bringing the two older boys with him. They landed in a mess, everyone stimulating someone somewhere.

It was dark and the noises next door were much louder, although they were now drowned out by their own cries of pleasure.

Gareki slid his fingers in up to the second knuckle, and Nai let out a strangled cry.

"Ahh! I want... I want..." he panted, writhing where he lay.

"I know you do Nai," Yogi said, pulling away. "Gareki, help me out here."

Gareki pulled back too, leaving Nai feeling distinctly like a wet noodle. He followed Yogi's lead, spreading Nai's legs and tracing patterns along his stomach and abdomen. Yogi was the first to enter, Nai letting out an emphatic moan as he did so. He was too far into pleasure to feel any pain.

Yogi started to move slowly, before pulling out completely and allowing Gareki to slide in. They gradually settled into a pace, so that Nai was never without someone in him, and the other two were never without pleasure. Nai was being pounded into at twice the usual pace and the ecstasy was enough to make him pass out. His head spun and all other feeling seemed to have left him. Gareki and Yogi were in heaven. Nai was so hot, so tight and the sensation of them rubbing against each other almost sent them over the edge within minutes.

They were all too overwhelmed to utter any noise, until Gareki found Nai's special spot, and he let out a cry of pleasure that resounded inside their chests, and Yogi had to work very hard not to lose control there and then. Needing some way to distract himself, he reached a hand around Gareki and slid it inside of him, pumping in and out. Gareki let out a hiss of pleasure and, due to a need to do something with his hands; grabbed Nai's erection and stroked it rhythmically.

"Ahh, ohh!" Nai cried, thrusting his hips up high and throwing his head backwards into the pillow. "Haa... it feels so good!"

Nai felt his stomach tighten suddenly, pressure building as he felt like he was flying high up into the sky. Suddenly, the pleasure peaked and he fell, screaming in his climax. At the same time, Yogi curved his finger inside of Gareki and caused him to come too. By this point, Yogi had held on long enough and, with one final sigh of pleasure, he tipped over the edge, pulling out at the same time as Gareki and collapsing next to the other two.

Tears had gathered in the corners of Nai's tightly shut eyes from the shear overload. Gareki brushed them away gently with two soft kisses, before resting his head on Yogi's bare chest and falling asleep with one arm around Nai.

Without moving too much and disturbing them, Yogi pulled the blanket on Gareki's bed over the three of them and lay in the silence. The room next door had gone quiet too, Yogi expected that they had either passed out or gone to bed.

Smiling slightly, Yogi reached across Gareki's resting body and ruffled Nai's hair.

"So now do you understand what sex is, Nai?" he asked quietly.

"Mhm," Nai replied sleepily, curling up under the blanket. "But there's one more thing I'm curious about."

"Fire away," Yogi said, gazing down fondly at Gareki.

"Can you only do it once?" Nai asked, opening his eyes inquisitively.

Yogi chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Gareki's soft black hair.

"We'll cover that one in the morning," he said with a grin.


End file.
